


Coming Out

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Rest of Host Club mentioned, They/Then Pronouns, genderfluid Haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. They belong solely to the creator, Bisco Hatori. This fic is purely just for fun, and because I wanted to write it, and I don't make any money off of this. Enjoy!





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. They belong solely to the creator, Bisco Hatori. This fic is purely just for fun, and because I wanted to write it, and I don't make any money off of this. Enjoy!

Haruhi has never particularly cared to pay too much attention to how other people might perceive them. In all honesty, they've started getting mad whenever any of the Host Club members mention gender. Particularly, their gender being that of the gender binary.

It never got on their nerves before. Haruhi's father half of the time goes around their apartment wearing long skirts and makeup, even when he doesn't have work.

But, to the hosts, it's always about gender. About Haruhi's gender.

Haruhi wasn't kidding when they said they couldn't care less if they were seen as a girl or boy. They never explained in clearer terms than that though. Mostly because they honest to God did not see the big deal.

So, when Haruhi's gender comes up in the conversation - yet again \- Haruhi finally decides to put their foot down/

"I don't see what the big deal is," Haruhi grumbles, for what feels like the thousandth time.

"Daddy's little girl should be wearing a pretty dress, not some ugly boy's uniform!" Comes Tamaki's reply. Haruhi sighs. It's times like this that have Haruhi endlessly frustrated with their friends.

Before they can control the amount of frustration in their voice, Haruhi replies with, "It doesn't even matter, seeing as I'm not a girl anyway."

That stops whatever Tamaki's retort is in it's tracks. Kyoya looks up from his black notebook, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" The ebony asks, looking completely unaffected by whatever Tamaki had been going on about before, as per usual.

There might have been a time in Haruhi's life when they would have hesitated in answering, but if such a time had existed, now certainly isn't it.

"I'm genderfluid. I don't have a definite gender, and my pronouns are they/them, not she/her or he/him," Haruhi clarifies, loud enough for the entire club to hear them. "Who cares if a person is male or female, neither or something in between? A person shouldn't be judged by their gender but by what's on the inside. That's why I never had a problem with wearing the boy's uniform."

The room's silent after Haruhi makes their declaration, but it doesn't make them feel apprehensive. They know who they are, and their time with the Host Club has only solidified that.

The moment passes, however, when Tamaki dramatically exclaims, "Daddy's neutral neutron is growing up so fast," then proceeds to wrap Haruhi up in a huge hug. And Haruhi would protest, but deep down, they have to admit it feels good that their friends have no problems with their gender identity.

Even if Haruhi would rather drop other people if those people aren't accepting of them, it means the world to them that the hosts - the annoyances of Haruhi's life, who have somehow burrowed their way into Haruhi's heart - are completely accepting of who they are.

"Thanks, Senpai," Haruhi breathes out, relief in their voice, and they don't even protest when Tamaki briefly squeezes them before letting go.

Yes, the hosts may be led by an eccentric boy, and they all may get on Haruhi's nerves easily, but Haruhi honestly wouldn't change their friends for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my brother, who referred to me as a "neutral neutron" once! Love you to the ends of the Earth, bro! <3  
> I hope you all enjoyed! Happy Pride Month!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
